


No More Music

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OTP [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disclaimer, Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Sequel to: When Music Saved LivesThe time has come, the unknown man has revealed himself completely to John.Link to When Music Saved Lives:https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582850/chapters/15060934
Relationships: CaliJohn, John Egbert x Caliborn, John/Caliborn, JohnCal, JohnxCaliborn
Series: OTP [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/802650
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

\-------

**_"Hello, My Dove."_ **

\----------------

John said nothing as he looked down at his hand. The man held it gently and softly kissed it. John squeaked in surprise. Their eyes met.

"D-Do I know you?," vague recognition in his eyes.

The man nodded. He had a light blush.

"I've been waiting for a long time for this....."

John looked confused.

"For what?"

The man leaned in and gently pressed his lips on John's. It was cascaded and brief. John was a bright red and shyly met his stare.

"You're more glorious in person.....to be this close to you......such a lovely complexion."

John looked a way nervously as he grinned at him.

"I-I don't even know your name!"

"Ah. My apologies, you can call me Master Caliborn."

"M-Master-"

He was silenced by a finger on his lips. They looked into each other's eyes and it was quiet. Caliborn slid John under the covers and then himself.

"Rest, you had a long day. We will speak more in the morning."

\-------------------

They next day, John woke up in the arms of Caliborn. Who was, bye the way, staring at him. John blushed when Caliborn smiled and kissed his forehead.

**Caliborn POV-**

_'His reaction is adorable!'_ , I thought.

John snuggled closer to me and rubbed his cheek with mine. I think he's shy. I wanted to stay a little longer, but John got hungry. I gave a little sigh.

Getting up, I lead John to the kitchen. On the way there, I felt him staring at me. I knew it was because I was holding his hand, but I wanted use my excellent flirting skills.

"See anything you like?"

"No."

"Oh.....okay....T-Tell me about yourself!"

_'Nice cover up.'_

"Why should I?"

Okay, this isn't going well, luckily we made it to the kitchen. I looked a round and decided to make omelets, it sounds easy enough. I can make pastries, how hard can it be?

Apparently really hard.

I almost burned the whole house down.

\---------------------

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

\-------------

The entire kitchen was covered in water and so was John.....he does not look impressed.

"Caliborn."

John's soft voice made me look at him.

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Yes! I make pastries all the time!"

He had a stoic look on his face.

"Is it Betty Crocker easy make?"

"......yes."

I deadpanned and let him do it. The result was amazing!

**POV Over-**

John made the omelets and they were so good, that Caliborn hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Good boy!"

caliborn kept praising him and was much too close.

"M-master Caliborn?"

No answer, so he tried again.

"Cali?"

His hold on John tighten and moved his grasp to John's waist. John could feel his hot breath on his cold skin.

"I'm happy you're here, John.", Caliborn murmured.

"Hm.....," John squeaked.

Caliborn grinned, feeling John's heart beat. Abruptly, Caliborn was pushed a way. He looked in John's eyes and sees several emotions in them. They were shining and teary. He sparkled and was feeling very shy.

"S-Stop!," John's soft and quiet voice rang. To Caliborn, it was sweet and melodious.

Caliborn was quiet as he walked towards him. John didn't know what he was thinking as he watched. Caliborn held his hands up and said to him.

"John. Calm down, it will be fine. You just have to get use to me."

"Why should I?"

"Because you are going to be married to me. Please, beloved. Don't make this hard. Fighting me will only be trouble for you."

Caliborn squeezed John's hand and leaned in to his ear. Coldly, he said.....

"Disobey me and I will punish you."

John shivered and when their eyes met, Caliborn had a blank, halfhearted glare. John swallowed hard and parted his lips, and with closed eyes he kissed Caliborn. Who was surprised, but smiled.

When they parted, John said, "Heck no."

\-----------

It's been five days since John beat the crxp out of Caliborn. His face was harden and stiff. The tension between them was unbearable. Caliborn tried cornering John, but John always manages to evade him. He was getting pxssed.

"John, you piece of shxt! I am sick and tired of you constantly running a way!"

He lifted John up by the shirt. He said nothing as Caliborn shouted at him. John was quietly trembling ans bit his lip, by the time Caliborn noticed, John was crying. Caliborn held him gently by the shoulder.

"John...."

"....."

Caliborn frowned and John looked a way. They stayed like that for a while until John rested his head on Caliborn's shoulder. There was a warm feeling they got from each other, body heat maybe?

"Did I scared you?"

John flinched and in a whispered voice, he said....

"No, I'm fine. C-Can we just stay like this?"

Caliborn, with wide eyes, gulped and blushed while sweating.

"Y-Yeah...."

\-----------

**Bye for now!**

**Author's Note:**

> How many of you come from the first story, When Music Saved Lives? Any questions about this sequel?


End file.
